bratzfanfandomcom-20200213-history
Eddie Ward-Perry
Edison William Aloysius Fitzgerald "Eddie" Ward-Perry VI is a Conduit/Scribe who lives in Manhattan, New York. He is a friend and ally of the Chosen Ones. Biography Early Life Scribe Falling In Love & Marriage Ancient War Tartarus New Love Later Life Personality Physical Appearance Relationships Family * Cath Castille: After his father left the family because he was gay, Eddie was raised by his mother whom he has a deeply close bond with. He even helped her during her cases. When Cath died of breast cancer, Eddie turned off all of his emotions and became a ghoul; however, Cath's spirit triggered Eddie's emotions to turn back on. * Liam Ward-Perry: * Patricia Castille: * Vera Forbes: * Penelope Ward-Perry: * Children: When Nina was revealed to be pregnant, Eddie was overjoyed especially when she was expecting twins. Romantic Life * Octavia Vera: Octavia was the love of Eddie's life. They got back and broke up numerous times, but have always cared for each other. Eddie decided to start a new life and asked Octavia to marry him. The couple married in Octavia's homeland, Scotland, and moved into her grandparents' Scottish castle in New York. During the two year time jump, Octavia succumbed to bone cancer which left a huge impact on Eddie. Decades later, Eddie and Octavia reunite when she visits from the afterlife. Eddie claims she's the love of his life. * Nina Kim: * Winnie Bloom: * Sophie Johnson: * Jo Logan: After getting the message from Lena, he begins dating a social media consultant Jo whom he met at the campus Valentine Party. A while later, he and Jo break up when she takes a job offer. * Lena Dominick: Others * The Chosen Ones (Best Friends/Allies/Like Family) * Andre Petrov (Best Friends/Former Enemies/Adoptive Brother-In-Laws) * Dylan Hazard (Friends/Allies/Former Enemies/Former Frenemies) * Colby James (Best Friends/Allies) * Darren Vargas (Good Friends/Allies) * Selene Vera (Former Allies) * Cameron Jenkins (Former Allies) * Kat Drake (Allies/Former Frenemies) * Eddie and Mary Jane (Enemies) * Eddie and Allura (Enemies/Former Frenemies) Etymology * Edison is a masculine * William * Aloysius * Fitzgerald * Ward * Perry Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Reflexes * Superhuman Attributes * Superhuman Speed * Supernatural Knowledge * Advanced Healing Abilities * Skilled Demon Hunter * Expert Marksman * Leadership Possessions * Typical demon hunter gear consist of steles, blades, daggers, crosses and bows and arrows. * Scribe Ring: Like all Conduit, Eddie possesses the ring to symbolize his status. Trivia * Eddie's the only main male character in Little Darlings to have more love interests than any others. ** His first love Jo Logan was murdered by a vampire after she was turned into one. ** He had a short-lived relationship with the Chosen Ones' cousin, Meredith Margarita Mora, a demon/vampire hunter. ** He was married to Octavia Vera, but she died a year later leaving him a widow. ** In Dynasties, Eddie goes on to marry Nina Kim and they have a set of twin daughters. * His hacking account is Demonslayer * In A Thousand Years, Eddie's full name is revealed to be Edison William Aloysius Fitzgerald Ward-Perry VI during his wedding. * He mentions he's 1/5 Norwegian descent with Cuban heritage as well in 1x05. * He was once a vampire hunter, but stopped when he became allies with the Lamia vampires and Dhampir/Moroi vampires. * His father left the family after coming out as gay. He was since raised by his mother. * In 1x12, Detective Cameron Bailey is revealed to be his third cousin-their grandmothers were sisters. ** When she died, he was devastated by her death. * Eddie is technically the Chosen Ones' adoptive cousin-in-law as he married their adoptive cousin, Octavia. * A Greater Demon was the first demon Eddie has killed. * He has been the most killed character on the show: ** Hellphyr, a Greater Demon ** Cornelius Jordan, a supernatural hunter ** Hugi Odinson, a Wicked One ** Greg, a vampire-werewolf hybrid ** Asmund Odinson (indirectly), an Original Werewolf ** Lilith, a Primordial Demon ** Lena Dominick, a Chosen One ** Mary Jane Vreeland and Allura, Siphoner/demon hybrids ** Alistair, a Made Vampire ** Julian Yashida, a Dark Nephilim (twice) * Eddie completed his transition of a Dark Nephilim by drinking from the Dark Cup. * In Season Six, Eddie becomes a human again. * In the fourth season of Wolf Pact, Eddie is the first character to crossover from Little Darlings. ** He then made two appearances in the show's fifth/final season. * In Dynasties 4.02, Nina finds out she's pregnant with twins. * Eddie is the godfather/father figure to Vera.